Blinded By The Lightning
by JusttxJaycie
Summary: Puck and Santana always had loved thunderstorms. Puck/Santana oneshot.


AN: So Xanjen seems to think that I've been putting the Cheerios through hell lately, so I'm hoping this makes up for it. I don't know if its important, but this takes place sometime mid summer. It's unbeta'd because Eternal decided to go down south, and I have no way of getting this to her. She's going to hate her inbox when she gets back. Hope you enjoy! Final word count: 855

Disclaimer: Still not Ryan Murphy. We'd see a lot more of the Fab Four if I was. The title comes from the song "Can You Hear Jesus Calling" by 33 Miles. It's a great song if you haven't heard it.

Final note: I'm dedicating this to Xanjen, who was pretty much the whole reason I wrote this. You wanted fluff, I give you fluff. Don't blame me when you choke on the sugar. XP

* * *

Sweat was pouring off the Latina Cheerio as she was pushed to her limit. It was strenuous, it was forceful, and there was no place she would rather be. Dancing took Santana to her own little world. She was almost completely oblivious to everything going on around her. Because of this, she almost missed the sound of her phone ringing. She quickly turned the music off, and flipped her phone open, shooting an irritated "yes?" across the line.

"Were you dancing?" Her father's voice sounded part amused, and part annoyed at the way his daughter answered her phone.

"Yeah, actually, I was," she answered. She picked up a towel, and started wiping sweat off her forehead. She could hear the sounds of her parents' friends talking in the background. She looked at the clock – sure enough, they were supposed to be on their way home already. "What's going on?"

"Your mother and I aren't going to be able to make it home tonight. A storm hit, and we don't want to drive in it. Will you be okay there?"

Santana dropped the towel, a smile forming on her face. "Yeah, of course. Um, would it be okay if I called someone to stay with me?"

"Yeah, why don't you do that. We'll call you if anything changes."

"Okay, see you tomorrow then, Papa."

"Goodnight, Mija." Santana closed her phone, and walked over to the window. Sunshine. It didn't look like it was going to storm, but in Ohio, you never knew. She opened her phone again, shot off a quick text, and ran upstairs to take a shower.

Twenty minutes later, dressed in nothing more than a white tank top, and pink boy shorts, she read the text that had been sent back and smiled. Good, she had about a half an hour. She looked out the window again, and still saw no signs of this storm – only the beginning of a beautiful sunset. Maybe this one would miss them. She turned and walked over to the family's DVD collection, and tried to find a movie that would please both of them.

Five minutes later, the sounds of the door opening and closing, and light footsteps walking into the room informed her that she wasn't alone. She wasn't at all surprised when arms surrounded her waist and lips descended onto her neck. She smiled, turned in his arms, and greeted Puck with a kiss.

"Mm. You're early," she said, leaning her head back slightly to look in his eyes.

"Just couldn't wait to see you," he answered, before kissing her again.

"Good answer." She smiled at him, and pulled away, turning back to the DVDs. "I'm tyring to find one for us to watch. Help me decide?" His arms encircled her waist again, and he rested his chin on her head. He swayed them back and forth lightly while saying, "It doesn't matter to me. I'll watch whatever you want to."

She smirked. "Okay then. _Mean Girls_ it is." He grabbed the pink DVD off the shelf, and led her to the living room, one arm still around her waist, almost possessively.

He sat down on the love seat, while she got the movie started. After grabbing sodas for both of them, she curled up beside him, head on his shoulder, both of them wrapped in a quilt.

The were well into the movie when they heard the first clap of thunder. Puck looked at Santana and smiled. She smiled back, and cuddled closer to him. By the time the ending credits were rolling, the storm was going at full force. He looked at her again, smirking, and said, "Don't you just love the sound of thunder?"

She laughed, knowing exactly what was going through his head. "It does bring up some good memories." She looked at the clock, and saw that it was almost 11:30. She stood up, grabbed his hand, and pulled him up. "Come on. I'm getting tired."

When they walked into her bedroom, Puck walked over to the window and looked out. "It's vicious out there." He pulled out a lighter, and lit a few of Santana's candles. "In case the power goes out," he explained at the look on her face.

Santana just nodded, and climbed into the bed. She really did look tired, Puck thought as she looked at him expectantly. He turned the light off, and made his way into the bed beside her. He pulled her as close as he could to him, and she laid her head on his chest.

"Go to sleep, sweet girl," he said, kissing her forehead.

"Are you sure?" she asked, yawning.

"Babe, if I want to fall asleep holding my gorgeous girlfriend during a thunderstorm, I can. I'm a stud, remember?" She laughed quietly, kissed his chest, and proceeded to lay there, letting the sounds of his heart beat and soft breathing, and the feel of his hands playing with her hair drift her off to sleep.

Though a storm was raging outside, inside Santana Lopez was feeling calm and safe, falling asleep in the arms of the man she loved.

_End_

AN: I think I'm writing in extremes now. Next I'm going to kill someone. Not really. I can't do character death. I do think I'm going to keep trying to post a oneshot every day between now and April 13th though. Anyway, reviews are love.

Until next time,

Jaycie xox


End file.
